1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting system for attaching various components, such as interior trim items, to a vehicular body, such as a body of a passenger automobile or truck.
2. Related Art
The production of high-quality automotive vehicles requires that various items be attached to the interior and exterior of a vehicle in a manner which is secure, to prevent inadvertent detachment of the items, such as trim items. Moreover, attachment hardware must be free from noise emanation during operation of a vehicle, and the attachment devices must be easily applied during production of vehicles. Stated another way, the direct labor cost required to install a mounting system must be low, especially given the current hypercompetitive nature of the automotive business.
Another desire of automotive manufacturers is to minimize the number of parts and pieces needed to produce a full line of vehicles. If a given component may be used throughout a manufacturer's range of vehicles, costs may be greatly reduced because of the absence of a need to tool individual parts for various vehicle lines.
It would be desirable to provide an adjustable mounting system for vehicle body components which is easily installed and which accommodates various spacings preferred for applying the fasteners of items attached to the mounting system.